Ouran Drive Unlimited
by Giganicky
Summary: Test Drive Unlimited 2-Ouran High School Host Club crossover. The Hosts of the Ouran Host Club are on vacation in Ibiza, but after they get their hands on a flyer of the race Solar Crown, they decide to participate in it. Rated T for curse words and mild sexual references. Tamaki/Haruhi and slight references of Kyoya/Tamaki.
1. Tokyo 2 Ibiza

**Ouran Drive Unlimited**

**Ouran High School Host Club-Test Drive Unlimited 2 crossover**

**Rated T for curse words and mild sexual references**

**Chapter 1. Tokyo 2 Ibiza**

Today, June 29th, the vacation period started for the Ouran Host Club.

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Ibiza, the Spanish island of fun, music and swag.

An airplane landed on the field of Ibiza Airport. It was a special private jet branded _Ouran Host Club_.

With the notes of "Ghosts N Stuff" by deadmau5, the passengers exited; they were the hosts of the Ouran Host Club in Tokyo, and most of them are tremendously handsome men.

They are:

Haruhi Fujioka (the only female),

Tamaki Suoh (the most popular Host and the super-charmer),

Kyoya Ootori (the calculating boy),

Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin (the twins with polar different personalities),

Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka (the youngest-looking, but oldest, Host of them all),

Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka (the quiet, yet badass guy).

Tamaki yelled: "VACATION!".

"SEA!", said Haruhi,

"RELAX!", said Kyoya.

"FUN!", said Honey.

"OK, cut it.", said a cold Kyoya.

"So, here we are in Ibiza!", said Tamaki.

"Ibiza looks really stunning!", said Honey, fascinated by Ibiza's beautiful Mediterranean venue.

"Same here, Honey.", Kyoya said to Honey.

"Now, let's go take a walk.", said Haruhi.

The group started to take a walk in Ibiza, and 10 minutes later, they were in Ibiza Town!

"Oh my goodness, Ibiza sure is very modern!", said Honey, dazzled by Ibiza Town's houses, shops and the amazing bayside.

"Cut it, Honey. Look at that flyer over there!", said Kyoya to Honey, pointing to a flyer attached to a street lamp.

"Lemme go check it out.", said Tamaki, while walking to the flyer.

Tamaki took the flyer; it said:

**The race of your life**

**SOLAR CROWN**

**The only race which is also a TV show!**

**An outstanding $ 10 million as top prize**

**With a little cherry on top...**

**ARIEL ATOM V8 500 comes with the top prize!**

**Go to Sant Antoni Bay TV Studios for more infos!**

"Holy shit!", said a surprised Haruhi.

"A racing championship?! Boy, that's amazing!", said Honey, excited.

"And 10 million bucks as top prize?!", said Kyoya.

"This amount of money can give a breath of fresh air to the club!", said Hikaru.

"And also an awesome car comes with the 10 million greenbacks!", said Kaoru. "Just imagine you driving that monster, Tamaki!".

Tamaki started to dream of it, while seeing the photo of the Atom in the flyer.

"Yeah, that will be so cool!", Tamaki said to Kaoru. "Oh and, by the way, really, these 10 million bucks can rejuvenate our club a little!".

"Let's go to Sant Antoni, then!", said Haruhi.

"Sant Antoni is far, far away from Ibiza Town, Haruhi. It takes almost 4 hours to get there from here by walking.", said Kyoya to Haruhi.

"So, we must get there by car.", said Kaoru.

"Let's go catch a taxi!", said Honey.

"OK.", assented Tamaki.

A terrific 8-seat wagon passed by, and the Hosts thought: "What a godsend!".

The hosts ran towards the wagon while yelling: "STOP!".

The wagon stopped and the Hosts entered.

The guy driving the car was called Leo Ramirez.

He said: "Hello. Where do I have to take you?".

"Sant Antoni TV Studios, please.", answered Haruhi.

"Said, done!", said Leo.

**After an hour...**

The Hosts finally arrived to Sant Antoni.

They exited from the car, thanking Leo.

The TV studios were very big and advanced; they entered there, and went to the studio where the TV show of the Solar Crown was recorded.

"Hello.", said Tamaki to the host of the show, Tess Wintory.

"Good afternoon, sirs. I'm Tess Wintory, the Solar Crown show's host. And who are you guys?", Tess presented herself.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, from the Ouran Host Club in Tokyo, and these are my cohorts: Haruhi Fujioka, Kyoya Ootori, the Hitachiin twins Kaoru and Hikaru, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka.", Tamaki presented himself and all of the Hosts.

"HELLO!", said all of the Hosts together.

"This way, please.", Tess directed the Hosts to the set.

**OK. 3-2-1...CLAP! Action!**

"Hello, and welcome to a brand new season of the Solar Crown! I am Tess Wintory, the host and one of the racers in this competition. Today, in this episode, we'll show one of the candidates in this championship: Tamaki Suoh of the Ouran Host Club in Tokyo, Japan!".

"Greetings, everybody.", Tamaki greeted everyone at home.

"Could you tell us more about you?", Tess asked Tamaki.

"Well. I'm half-French, half-Japanese, and I'm the founder of the Ouran Host Club, an high school club located in the Ouran Academy, an elite academy in Tokyo.".

"Nice. And what is exactly an host club?".

"It is much like a nightclub: you basically there, drinking or eating something, and there are boys or girls which flirt with you. If you pay enough money or you get to be liked by an host, you can have you-know-what with him or her. Pretty cool, ain't it?".

"OK. So, you have company with you. Can you present them to the public, Tamaki?".

Tamaki answered: "Why yes, Tess. Here are Kyoya Ootori...".

"Hi.", Kyoya greeted the public.

"Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin...".

"Hello!", Kaoru greeted the audience.

"Greetings!", Hikaru did the same as Kaoru.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka...".

"Hi there!", Honey greeted the audience at home.

"Takashi Morinozuka...".

"Welcome.", Mori said quietly.

"And last but not least, the only female, and my crush, Haruhi Fujioka.".

"Hi there, guys!", Haruhi greeted shyly to the audience.

"Nice. Which cars do you prefer? Classic cars, off-road vehicles, or supercars?".

"Supercars all the way, Tess!".

"Good. The Solar Crown starts in 3 days, you need to get your car for the first events, which are classic car restricted races. You can choose to use cars such as Lotus Esprit, Lancia Delta or Ford Mustang.".

"Nice. I'm going to buy a black Lotus Esprit.".

"OK! And that's all for today's Solar Crown show! I hope you will watch the following races and to sustain our new pilot, Tamaki Suoh!".

The recording ended and Tess said to Tamaki: "Here's someone you need to know for winning the races in classic cars: Todd Bishop. He runs the official classic car driving school for the Solar Crown.".

"Hello, I'm Todd Bishop, and you must be Tamaki Suoh, right?", Todd says to Tamaki, who answers: "Yes, I'm Tamaki Suoh. And these are...".

"Yes, I actually saw the show in one of the recording cameras, so I got to know the Hosts.", said Todd, cutting Tamaki.

"OK. So, what do we need to do now?", Haruhi asks Todd, who replies: "Follow me, I bought you a new house for the meantime.".

"Thanks! I can't wait to see how it looks like!", said Honey.

**After a bit...**

"Here we are. This will be your house. Yes, I know, this isn't the best house of them all, but it's a good start.", said Todd, while showing the Hosts their new house in Ibiza, which is...

A caravan.

"WHAAAAAAATTT?!", screamed a shocked Tamaki.

"Are you kidding me?!", said Kyoya.

"We need an house which captures our status quo in the social life.", Hikaru said to Todd, who answered: "What do you mean?".

"We mean a super-luxurious house, Todd! Please call the real estate agent from which you bought this caravan, and exchange it with the most expensive estate at their disposal!", Hikaru pointed out.

"OK, I'm calling the real estate agent now, hold on.", said Todd, while typing the real estate agent's phone number.

"Hello, Real Estates La Vie Est Belle. How can I help you?".

"Hi, I'm Todd Bishop. The clients of the caravan are unsatisfied: they say they want a super-luxurious house which represents their status quo in the social life. Which is your most expensive estate?".

"Hold on... Yes, our most expensive and luxurious estate is a yacht in Cala Corral. It costs 5 million dollars.", says the real estate agent.

"OK.", says Todd Bishop. "Their most expensive estate is a yacht in Cala Corral: it costs 5 million dollars.".

"Done deal!", said Tamaki.

"They decided to buy it.", Todd said to the agent.

"Good. How are they gonna pay?".

Tamaki whispers something to Todd, who says to the agent: "They're gonna pay by check.

"OK. The real estate is in Sant Antoni downtown, near the TV studios.".

"Bye.".

"See you, Todd.".

"The real estate is very near from here. It's over there.", says Todd to the hosts, while pointing to the real estate, which is, in fact, very near to the caravan.

"Thanks, Todd.", says Tamaki.

"But first, go to the Used Car dealership near Sant Antoni. There you should buy a car for the Solar Crown.".

"Nice, Todd. Tamaki said he wants to buy a black Lotus Esprit.", said Haruhi.

**In the Used Car dealership...**

"Hello there.", Tamaki said to the dealer.

The dealer: "Hi there. You must be Tamaki Suoh, right? The guy who wants to participate in the Solar Crown?".

Tamaki answers: "Why yes. Is here a Lotus Esprit?".

"Yes, there is. It's black, and it's at 0 mileage!".

"Nice!", Tamaki says to the dealer. And, while seeing the car, he says: "It's so beautiful in this satin black paint! How much is it?".

"5000 dollars.".

"I'll buy it!".

**After giving the money to the car dealer and the real estate agent, 2 hours later, in the yacht in Cala Corral...**

"There we are!", says Kyoya to the crew.

"Geez, it looks so amazing!", says Honey.

"Let's check the inside!", says Tamaki.

The inside was absolutely stunning: a pavement and walls made of pure rosewood, with a bar table with bar seats, two couches with two small tables, an HD 3D LED TV, and an oval table with 12 seats surrounding it. And the upstairs? Oh boy, it was even better: two long couches, a small swimming pool and in the balcony, an amazing hot tub with a cocktail stand.

"HOLY GREASEBALLS! THIS IS PURE LUXURY!", yelled Tamaki.

"5 million bucks very well spent.", said Kyoya.

"And a swimming pool AND a hot tub?! Man, I'm in paradise!", said Haruhi.

"How about a nice cocktail?", Kaoru and Hikaru asked the Hosts, who answered: "Yeah!".

After a bit, while Kyoya, Honey, the Hitachiin twins and Mori were relaxing in the couches upstairs, Tamaki and Haruhi were spending some "private time" on the hot tub.

"Isn't it so relaxing, Tamaki?", Haruhi asked Tamaki, who answers: "Yes, it's so tepid it's an amazing experience. And you know what will make it better?".

"What?".

Tamaki turns on the tub LED lights, and pounces on Haruhi, before starting to make out with her.

Honey notices Tamaki and Haruhi making out and says: "Tamaki sure is deep in love for Haruhi!".

"Well, I can understand him.", says Kyoya. "Spicy chili?".

"YES, KYOYA!", says Honey, before going downstairs with Kyoya.

"Well, Solar Crown's starting in three days...", says Kaoru.

Hikaru replies: "Yeah, and we sure are enjoying our free time!".

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. The C4 Class Championship

**Chapter 2. The C4 Class Championship**

In the Sant Antoni TV Studios, the new episode of the Solar Crown TV show is filmed. This episode stars Miami Harris, one of the racers of the Solar Crown and reigning champion in the Classic category.

**CLAP! Action!**

Tess enters the set and says: "Welcome to a brand new episode of the Solar Crown TV show! I'm Tess Wintory, and this is the reigning champion in the Classic category, Miami Harris.".

Miami Harris is a stylish blonde with a red T-shirt, a light purple mini-skirt, stilettos and a small chihuahua dog which she always takes with her.

"OK, Miami, the Classic category races in Ibiza are about to begin today. How do you feel?".

"I feel very confident about myself, those little twats will be destroyed by my beloved Ford Mustang!".

"Yeah. And what do you think of Tamaki Suoh, the emerging new racer? From what we heard from Todd Bishop, he passed with ease every C4 Class license test.".

"He's nothing but a little aristocratic underdog. He will bite my dust! (laughs) Ah yes, these racers are so weak... So, so, pesky and weak... Don't you think, Nio?", says Miami.

Nio, Miami's little chihuahua, barks with a high pitch.

"I personally think you shouldn't underestimate Tamaki, Miami. Yes, he's participating in the Solar Crown for the first time, but he's one guy to really look at!".

"What you say is absolute nonsense, Tess. When he starts racing, I will be already far ahead from him!", says Miami.

"You shouldn't be this confident. Remember that Tamaki, according to Todd, is really, really, really fast and capable behind the wheel!", says Tess to Miami.

"And that's all for today's episode. Remember to stay with us for watching the first races of the C4 Class championship!".

**2 hours later...**

**Race 1: Circuit Race**

The first race of the C4 Class Championship was about to start, in a small, fast circuit in the industrial area in Sant Antoni's outskirts.

The starting line is composed by:

1st: Tamaki Suoh (Lotus Esprit)

2nd: Miami Harris (Ford Mustang)

3rd: Craig Sullivan (Lancia Delta)

4th: Adam Cornelio (Ford Mustang)

5th: Stuart Wintory (Lancia Delta)

6th: Tess Wintory (Lotus Esprit)

7th: Chris Wilder (Ford Mustang)

8th: Ryan Wilder (Lancia Delta)

The race started, with Tamaki and Miami getting an head start. Craig and Stuart quickly got engaged into a duel for 3rd place, but Tamaki and Miami were already far ahead.

2nd Lap out of 3: Tamaki gets oversteering, but quickly recovers, but Miami, profiting from Tamaki's error, gets 1st place, but Tamaki starts slipstreaming Miami.

Final Lap: Tamaki and Miami are in a heated battle for first place, but Miami drifts too much at the last corner, making Tamaki win.

Final Standings:

1st: Tamaki Suoh

2nd: Miami Harris

3rd: Stuart Wintory

4th: Adam Cornelio

5th: Tess Wintory

6th: Ryan Wilder

7th: Craig Sullivan

8th: Chris Wilder

"YES! I won my first race! Amazing!", said Tamaki.

"NO! How could this be, being defeated by a newbie?!", said Miami, angry for the error which costed her victory.

"Well, that could've went worse.", said Stuart.

**2nd Race: Time Attack**

This race is a 5 km Time Attack, starting in Sant Antoni and finishing in Can Germa. The best time was set by Stuart Wintory, with 1:54'90.

"You can do it, senpai!", Haruhi motivated Tamaki.

"Yes, but I heard Stuart is the best competitor in the Solar Crown!", said Tamaki.

Haruhi answers: "Oh, don't worry, if you defeated the defending Classic Class Champion, you can also beat the target time!".

The race started, with Tamaki zooming like a lightning from the starting line.

In the part swerving through Sant Antoni, Tamaki had minimum trouble, as the Lotus Esprit is quite agile.

In the motorway which connects Sant Antoni to northern Ibiza, Tamaki pushed the envelope, making the Esprit reach 250 kph. And this means he's pushing his car to the absolute limit.

And he then zoomed past the finish line.

Final Standings:

1st: Tamaki Suoh (1:51'66)

2nd: Stuart Wintory (1:54'90)

3rd: Miami Harris (1:55'52)

4th: Ryan Wilder (1:55'67)

5th: Adam Cornelio (1:56'05)

6th: Craig Sullivan (1:56'45)

7th: Tess Wintory (1:57'32)

8th: Chris Wilder (1:59'53)

"OK, Tamaki, your time is...", said Kyoya.

"How much did I take?", asks Tamaki, quite impatient.

"One minute...Fifty-one seconds and sixty-six cents!".

"YES! I GOT THIS, TOO!", said Tamaki.

"Great job, Tamaki!", said Honey to Tamaki.

"You are dominating this championship!", said Kaoru.

**Race 3: Speed-trap**

This next race is a real ride! It is a speed trap race in the motorway which connects Ibiza Town to Sant Antoni. The record is set by Craig Sullivan, with a speed of 232.44 kph.

"Oh my, this is going to be one heck of a ride!", said Tamaki.

"Get ready for speed thrills!", said Hikaru to Tamaki.

"Wish you best of luck!", said Haruhi.

The race started, with Tamaki putting the pedal to the metal. In 6 seconds, he already reached 100 kph.

But the speed trap was 2 kilometers away, and Tamaki said: "Concentrate, Tamaki... Concentrate... I am a guy who rolls his car on a racetrack... This motorway's not a road, it's a raceway...".

With this Zen technique, Tamaki went faster, a lot faster.

And after a bit, he passed the speed trap, with a speed of 251.65 kph.

Final Standings:

1st: Tamaki Suoh (251.65 kph)

2nd: Craig Sullivan (232.44 kph)

3rd: Miami Harris (231.45 kph)

4th: Tess Wintory (231.00 kph)

5th: Stuart Wintory (230.66 kph)

6th: Chris Wilder (229.50 kph)

7th: Ryan Wilder (228.78 kph)

8th: Adam Cornelio (227.45 kph)

"Your speed was...", said Haruhi.

"How much did my car get to?", Tamaki asks Haruhi, who answers: "251.65 kph! You defeated Sullivan by almost 20 kph!".

"That's amazing, I'm destroying my rivals!", said Tamaki.

"OK, one last race, and if you win it, you win this championship with a full score!", said Kyoya to Tamaki.

**Final Race: Point A-Point B Race**

The final race of the 4-round championship is a point to point race lasting a wealthy 7 kilometers, and it starts in Sant Antoni's outskirts, and ends in Cap Negret, at north of Sant Antoni.

Starting Line:

1st: Miami Harris

2nd: Tamaki Suoh

3rd: Stuart Wintory

4th: Tess Wintory

5th: Chris Wilder

6th: Ryan Wilder

7th: Craig Sullivan

8th: Adam Cornelio

The race started, with Miami getting an headstart, but Tamaki seems to struggle a bit.

Tamaki says: "Oh, fuck! Not at the last race! I should put the radio on...".

Tamaki tunes the radio to 96.8 FM, Hariba Radio, which plays mainly pop and dance music.

The DJ of Hariba Radio, Gerry Rey, screams super-happy: "NOW HERE'S A SPECIAL TUNE I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL DAY TO PLAY!".

And the song "For an Angel (E-Werk Club Mix)" by Paul van Dyk, one of Tamaki's favorite artists, starts playing.

Tamaki says: "Oh God, it's Paul van Dyk! I love him!".

And Tamaki puts the volume of the radio to the max, and says: "This might help me win the race!".

And with the German DJ's trademark song playing in the radio, Tamaki becomes a speed demon, overtakes Miami, and zaps throughout the racetrack with extreme ease. Miami says: "No! Not that Tamaki fuckhead again!".

"Yes! YES! YES! This song is so pumping!", says an excited Tamaki.

And after only 2 minutes and a half, Tamaki arrives to the finish line.

Final Standings:

1st: Tamaki Suoh

2nd: Miami Harris

3rd: Stuart Wintory

4th: Chris Wilder

5th: Tess Wintory

6th: Adam Cornelio

7th: Ryan Wilder

8th: Craig Sullivan

"YES! Congratulations, senpai! You won the C4 Class Championship!", Haruhi congratulated Tamaki.

"Great job, Tamaki! Now you just need to win another 10 championships to be claimed the Solar Crown World Champion!", said Kyoya to Tamaki.

"I'm on it!", says Tamaki to Kyoya.

But for Miami Harris, it was a completely different story: she ranted: "NO! NO! How is this possible? How did I lose to that scum?".

Haruhi came by and said: "I'm sorry for you, but you must accept losses!".

"Shut up, you bitch! Do you maybe have a crumb of pity for me?".

"Yes, Miami. Really.".

"Then GET OUT OF HERE!", Miami scolded Haruhi. "But that aristocratic scumbag isn't going to get away with it easily!".

Tamaki said to his company: "Let's go celebrate this victory with a cocktail in our yacht!".

Everyone said: "YES!".

**But on the way to the yacht...**

"There you are, Tamaki!", said a familiar voice.

It was Miami Harris.

"Miami? What are you doing here?", said Tamaki.

"I'm here to fulfill my revenge, Tamaki!".

"For what?".

"You defeated me in the category I'm best!".

"Herm, you should get over it, Miami.".

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING SHIT! Tomorrow, me and you, Sant Antoni. And I'm gonna show you who's boss!", said Miami to Tamaki.

"OK. See ya tomorrow. And you will fail! Take my word, Tamaki Suoh's word!", says Tamaki to Miami, with a tone of challenge.

**In the yacht...**

It was a fiery evening, and the Host club was having a cocktail party to celebrate Tamaki's recent winning of the C4 Class Championship.

"Congrats, Tamaki! I'm very proud of you!", said Honey to Tamaki, who replied: "Thanks, Honey. But it was just beginner's luck.". And he chuckled, while scratching his nape.

"Beginner's luck? Are you kidding? You were really amazing! You have pure, natural talent behind the wheel!", said Kyoya to Tamaki.

"Yeah, Kyoya's right!", said Haruhi.

"You were truly spectacular!", said Kaoru.

Hikaru, right after Kaoru, said to Tamaki: "Yes! If you keep up this pace, you should easily win the Solar Crown! Wait, not winning, but DOMINATING the Solar Crown!".

"I've got a brilliant idea, Tamaki.", says Haruhi.

"What is it, my dear?".

"How about if we make out in the hot tub upstairs, my dear senpai?", Haruhi whispers to Tamaki, who remains idle for an instant, before squealing and yelling, while hugging Haruhi: "DADDY LOVES YOU, MY DEAR HARUHI!".

Honey chuckles and says to Mori: "Sure Tamaki and Haruhi will make a lot of gossip in the Solar Crown world!".

"You're really right, Honey!", says Mori, quietly, while Haruhi and Tamaki go upstairs.

**Upstairs, in the hot tub...**

Tamaki and Haruhi put their swimsuits on: Tamaki's swimsuit is composed by black trunks with golden stripes and royal purple flames; Haruhi's one is a crimson red and white one-piece swimsuit.

While Haruhi starts rubbing Tamaki's chest, Tamaki caresses Haruhi's cheeks.

"I love you, Haruhi... I really love you.".

"I love you too, my dear Tamaki.".

And the two start make out passionately.

Downstairs, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey and Mori hear Tamaki and Haruhi moaning and whispering, and thought that the two were making out.

The two go upstairs, and find Tamaki and Haruhi making out in the hot tub.

"Awww, they're so cute!", says Honey.

But Haruhi and Tamaki, having heard Honey, suddenly stop making out and briefly scream in surprise.

"Great job, Honey, you made the two lovers stop having their paradise.", Kyoya lightly scolded Honey.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya.", Honey forgives Kyoya.

"Pardon, Tamaki and Haruhi", said Kaoru.

"We're returning downstairs now, so you can continue making out.", says Hikaru.

"OK. See you later.", says Haruhi to Kyoya, Honey, Kaoru and Hikaru.

"And don't interrupt us again!", Tamaki said to the quartet.

And after the four went back downstairs, and Tamaki and Haruhi restarted making out.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Miami's Revenge

**Chapter 3. Miami's Revenge**

The very next day, Tamaki had a challenge from Miami Harris, the Classic Class reigning champion, since she was defeated tremendously hard by Tamaki in the C4 Class Championship.

"Good luck, senpai!", Haruhi wished the best of luck to Tamaki.

"Remember, Miami's raging over her defeat of yesterday in the Championship, Tamaki. She will do anything to waste you, so watch out!", Kyoya gave an advice to Tamaki, who answered: "Thanks, Kyoya. I will definitely keep an eye on Miami.".

And thus, Tamaki exited from the yacht with his Lotus Esprit and went to Sant Antoni downtown, where Miami Harris was waiting for him.

**In Sant Antoni...**

"OK, Tamaki, get ready to be ditched!", Miami taunted Tamaki, who replied: "I didn't win the Championship just due to pure luck, and you will see proof today!".

The race was on a circuit of almost 3 km swerving through the streets of Sant Antoni.

The race started with both Tamaki and Miami getting an head start.

Lap 1: In Carrer Johann Sebastian Bach, Miami seems to get the upper hand, but Tamaki quickly sweeps through the corners after the long straightway. After 2 km, in the esses between Carrer de Sant Antoni and Carrer D'Antoni Riquer, Tamaki manages to get 1 second ahead from Miami.

Lap 2: Miami follows Tamaki very narrowly and almost overtakes him in Carrer d'Alacant... But the 90-degree corner which takes to Carrer de Catalunya makes Miami's Ford Mustang understeer and drift. In Carrer de Cervantes, Tamaki gets the upper hand due to the chicane which takes to Carrer de Barcelona, which Tamaki's Lotus tackles at high speed.

Final Lap: Miami and Tamaki engage an heated duel which lasts for the whole lap. In the final stretch in Avinguda d'Isidor Macabich, both of the racers put the pedal to the metal, but Tamaki gets the upper hand and wins!

"Yes! I got it! Amazing!", Tamaki yells with happiness.

"W-What?! Are you serious?! Beaten by a newbie?", Miami remained aghast.

She exited from her car and said to her car: "YOU AREN'T WORTH SHIT! Let's go get another car, Nio.". And she walks away.

"Looks like her car is mine, now!", said Tamaki.

He took his cellphone and telephoned to Haruhi.

"Hello, senpai! Did you win against Miami?", asked Haruhi.

"Yes, I did! And looks like Miami's getting a new car! So, her Ford Mustang's mine!", said Tamaki.

"Amazing job, senpai!", Haruhi congratulated Tamaki.

"How about you and the others get over here in Sant Antoni?", Tamaki asked Haruhi, who replied: "Yes, we'll be over there in an hour.".

**An hour later...**

"So this is how Miami's Mustang looks like.", says Honey.

Miami's Ford Mustang is hot pink with white stripes and a kiss decal on the hood.

"It looks quite good, but it should have a makeover to make it more like an hotrod.", says Tamaki. "Hold on, I'm going to the car sticker shop.". And Tamaki went to the car sticker shop nearby to give a makeover to Miami's Ford Mustang.

**Half hour later...**

Tamaki came back with Miami's ex-Ford Mustang, which now is yellow with blue and green flames.

"WOW! IT LOOKS STUNNING!", says Kyoya.

"It's insanely stylish!", said Kaoru and Hikaru together.

"It's wicked cool, senpai!", said Haruhi.

"Like it?", asked Tamaki. "I find it really nice-looking with this hotrod design.".

"Can I hop into it, senpai?", Haruhi asked Tamaki, who replied: "Yes, hop on in!".

And the daddy of the Ouran Host Club said to Kyoya and Honey: "You too can hop onto the Mustang. You, Kaoru, Hikaru and Mori, you can drive my Lotus Esprit.".

Kaoru, Hikaru and Mori entered Tamaki's Lotus and turned it on, making the car's inline-4 roar like a tiger.

"Let's go back to the yacht!", Tamaki harangued the group.

And everyone went back to the yacht.

**Back to the yacht...**

"Let's see what's goin' on in TV.", said Tamaki, while turning on the TV.

He quickly tuned the TV into the channel that plays the Solar Crown TV show.

He heard from the show about his victory of the C4 Class championship, happened yesterday, and his defeat of Miami Harris.

"They always talk about me in this show. Boy, I'm this popular outside of the Host Club!".

Haruhi sits on the couch near Tamaki and turns off the TV. Tamaki asks Haruhi: "Why did you turn it off, Haruhi?".

Haruhi showed off her cellphone, in which she plays the song "Nothing but You" by Paul van Dyk, which is one of Tamaki's favorite artists.

"Oh my god, this is PAUL VAN DYK! My favorite trance artist! Thanks, my dear Haruhi!", said Tamaki.

"This song is called "Nothing but You", and I put it because I dedicate this song to you, senpai, because I need nothing... but you, Tamaki.", said Haruhi.

Tamaki laughed a bit and said to Haruhi: "Let's get it on, my dear Haruhi.".

And the two started to snuggle and make out.

Kyoya and the others came by and said: "As always... Haruhi rewards Tamaki with a make-out, every time he accomplishes something in the Solar Crown!".

"Shut it, Kyoya! Don't you remember last time, when Honey interrupted Tamaki and Haruhi's make-out in the hot tub?", said Hikaru to Kyoya.

The Cool Type of the Host Club answers: "Yes... I-I remember it.".

"Then let's go chill upstairs. Oh, and by the way, really nice song! Haruhi and Tamaki sure have great taste in music", said Honey.

And Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey and Mori went all upstairs to go chill.

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
